


You're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

by pigalle



Series: You're in my veins [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Coming Out, M/M, Outing, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, it will probably only be compliant with what's out so far, set somewhere after the third episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: After several promises to assure Lukas that Helen and Gabe would be gone the whole night and not come back until the afternoon the next day, Lukas finally agreed to stay over for the night.~~~~~Nothing goes as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episodes that are out of the series yesterday evening/night, after I got back home from watching Doctor Strange at the cinema. I think this is a new reckord for how quick after I've watched/read the original content that I write fic for it.
> 
> Title comes from _In my veins _by Andrew Belle__

After several promises to assure Lukas that Helen and Gabe would be gone the whole night and not come back until the afternoon the next day, Lukas finally agreed to stay over for the night. Philip couldn’t help but feel victorious as he waited for Lukas to come over after school. He might have agreed to come, but no way he would be seen joining Philip by anyone at school.

It frustrated him that Lukas was so stubborn, that he couldn’t even be seen with Philip. What harm would it do if people thought they were friends? People wouldn’t assume they were gay, especially not since Lukas had Rose.

Philip didn’t want to think about her. He didn’t have anything against her, because he didn’t know her. But she was a reminder that he was just Lukas’ dirty secret, someone he was ashamed of being seen with. The thought of Rose also filled Philip with guilt, serving as a reminder that when he was with Lukas, he helped him cheating.

He cast a glance at the clock, wondering if Lukas was even going to come. Maybe he had decided to bail, that it wasn’t worth the risk coming over. Just as he was about to give up hope Lukas was going to show, he heard the familiar sound of Lukas bike. He let out a breath a hadn’t realised he was holding and went for the door.

He opened to door and was almost hit in the face by Lukas fist, raised to knock on the door.

“Hi,” Philip said, wincing internally over how pathetic he sounded.

Lukas threw a glance over his shoulder and hurried inside. “You’re sure they won’t be home until tomorrow?”

Philip wanted to sigh but instead said, “Yeah, this is Helen’s first opportunity to catch a break. They’ll be gone for long, I promise.”

Lukas stepped closer and grabbed Philip’s shirt, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Let’s get upside then.”

Philip tried to lead the way up to his room, but Lukas made it harder by repeatedly pushing him up against walls to kiss him thoroughly.

“We’ll never get there if you keep this up,” Philip said — not really a complaint, but close to — after having almost tripped on the stairs.

They do get up eventually, landing in a heap on Philip’s bed when the sun has started setting.

~~~~~

There was no sign of Philip having eaten breakfast when they got back in the morning. Maybe he overslept, Helen thought for a second before she remembered he didn’t have school today.

“Go see if he’s up, I’ll start on breakfast,” Gabe told her after having checked the clock and seen it was after ten in the morning.

Philip’s door was standing ajar when she got up the stairs, and she pushed it open further to peer in. The lights were out, and a shape was curled up under his covers. No, two shapes, she decided when her eyes had gotten used to the dark. She narrowed her eyes and stepped inside the room.

She was glad he was making friends, but wasn’t he a little too young to have … intimate relations?

As her eyes got more used to the dark, she could see Philip’s head resting on a bare breast and— She startled when she realised it was a very flat chest. Her eyes traveled further up, where she saw a mop of fairly short white-blond hair above a very male face.

The blond guy began stirring and Helen hurried to back out the room. She was too momentarily shocked to know what more to do than walk back down. In the kitchen she wordlessly placed a fourth set of plate and utensils on the table.

~~~~~

Philip woke up when Lukas stirred under him. He stretched and blinked his eyes open, waiting for Lukas to wake up too. After checking the clock he sat up and stretched further. It was about time they got up by now.

Lukas was blinking awake when Philip looked down at him. His light hair was lighting up his face, and Philip couldn’t stop himself smiling down at the other boy.

“I’ll go down and get some breakfast ready, kay?”

“Mm,” was Lukas only reply.

Philip bent down to give him a quick kiss before he got out of bed and put on some clothes. If he had a bit more spring in his steps as he walked down the steps, that wasn’t too strange, was it? It all ran out of him as he ground to a halt when he got to the kitchen. Helen and Gabe had already gotten back home. Lukas was going to kill him.

He shook his head rid of the thought. He wouldn’t take it so bad. Right?

“Good morning,” Helen said, looking up from her sandwich on the table. The table that was set for four. “Who’s your friend?”

Philip opened his mouth, wanting to answer, but nothing came out. That exact moment the sound of steps came down the stairs, and then Lukas almost walked right into him. He cast one glance at the kitchen, seeing Helen and Gabe, before bailing the way he came.

“Lukas!” Philip called and set of after him. Shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not like this. “Lukas!”

Lukas was throwing on his jacket and shoes when Philip caught up to him.

“You said they wouldn’t be back until the afternoon!” Lukas spat, his tone accusing.

“They weren’t supposed to, I promise!” Philip said, close to begging. “Please, Lukas, don’t go.”

“Why should I stay? Huh? Can you tell me that?”

Philip reached out a hand to touch Lukas, but he flinched away. “They’ve already seen you now—”

“Exactly, so why should I stay?!” Lukas spat, stepping close to Philip like he was trying to scare him.

“We can explain to them,” Philip tried, “make them understand the situation. They won’t tell if we do, I promise!”

“Like your promise matter much!”

Philip shut his mouth around his next words. It hurt. It hurt that Lukas didn’t trust him. Before he could move again, Lukas had pushed past him and stomped down the stairs. Philip ran after him, but before he got down he heard Lukas bike start up and shot away from the house. Philip slowed down and came to a stop in the hall, hanging his head.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, not like this.

~~~~~

_ I explained to them, they won’t tell anyone. _

**Fuck off!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
